Les Amants de l'Aube
by Esper Sorrow
Summary: Le Soleil a rendez-vous avec la Lune, mais la Lune n'est pas là et le Soleil attend. (UA hakushuu, pour LordessAnandaTeenorag) - l'image de couverture est une commission par LordVirtuoso


Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais poster cet OS, mais je n'osais pas ! En effet il a été inspiré par les écrits d'Ananda et surtout sa magnifique fanfiction _La Légende du Dragon Blanc_ , et c'était un peu embarrassant de le poster haha

Mais il est finalement temps de le publier ! Je l'ai écrit en pensant à toi Ananda, et à cet amour magnifique que tu fais vivre entre Bailong et Tezcat.  
Un amour digne de dieux. Merci de m'avoir inspirée par tes œuvres pleines de poésie ^_^

(et je vais bientôt relire _La Légende du Dragon Blanc_ pour pouvoir enfin finir ce dernier chapitre, nom de nom !)

PS: J'ai crée un Univers Alternatif propre à cette fanfiction, sobrement nommé Myth AU. Le design des dieux est de moi, si vous voulez en savoir plus c'est par ici (enlevez les astérisques) : http*s:/soyokaze-step.t*umblr.c*om/post/158266119444/here-it-is-the-inazuma-eleven-project-i-talked  
(je le mettrai également sur mon profil pour que ce soit plus facile d'accès)

* * *

Le jour décline.

Une lumière tamisée filtre de sous la large tente, évoquant la lueur orangée d'un feu de camp.  
Derrière les lourdes tentures, un spectacle s'offre à la vue :

Des coussins en soie délicatement brodés s'amoncellent de ça et là, emplissant l'espace inoccupé. Les pans de la tente sont glissés sous un mobilier blanc aux dorures fines. Diverses parures agrémentent les poutres soutenant le tissu du toit, rappelant le tapis tissé de mille brins de laine colorée.  
Suspendue au-dessus du tapis, une lanterne sculptée, à la lumière tamisée, projette ses rayons sur les deux occupants de la tente.

Le premier, aux cheveux blancs et bleutés, est affalé dans une pile de coussins, un verre en or à la main. Ses ongles rubis cognent légèrement sur le métal, tandis qu'il fait tournoyer son breuvage.

Il est vêtu d'une jupe bleue translucide, contrastant avec la cape de fourrure rouge qui couvre ses épaules. Sur son abdomen est dessinée une élégante fleur de lotus, et des bracelets enserrent ses discrets biceps d'une gaine dorée, serpentant jusqu'à ses poignets.  
À ses oreilles brillent deux opales taillées en losange, et la coiffe en forme de cornes posée sur ses cheveux est sertie d'un cristal qui miroite comme ses yeux grenats à la lueur de la lampe.

Sans détacher le regard, il contemple son compagnon :

Sa peau brune joue avec la lumière, projette une ombre mouvante sur le tapis.  
Ses poignets et chevilles fines sont ornés de bracelets, qui tintent au moindre de ses gestes. Le bas de son corps est recouvert d'un tissu opaque noir, laissant son ventre et ses cuisses nus, révélant des lignes sombres tatouées sur son corps. Son torse est paré d'un miroir circulaire, sur lequel tombe le bout d'une écharpe noire.  
Ses cheveux sont agrémentés de deux plumes, deux mèches blanches et rouges chatouillent ses joues, et un voile transparent recouvre le bas de son visage.  
Et sa danse…

Il bouge avec grâce et aisance.

Ses doigts ornés de bagues tendus en un signe mystérieux, ses pieds battant le sol avec une légèreté et habileté fascinantes, il secoue les hanches avec langueur et maîtrise, se cambre, esquisse d'élégants mouvement de bras… Ses mains délicates effleurent lentement ses hanches, son long pagne tournoie, caressant ses cuisses.

Il fait naître les étoiles sous ses pas.

Ses yeux profonds comme la nuit ne quittent jamais son spectateur, tandis qu'il ondule sur la mélodie envoûtante qu'ils sont seuls à pouvoir entendre.  
Il ne détache pas le regard lorsqu'il tourne sur lui-même, ni lorsqu'il rejette la tête en arrière, les tissus qui le drapent virevoltant avec lui.

Son unique public est captivé par la beauté de la fleur s'épanouissant devant lui. Il n'entend pas le rire de la lune qui commence lentement à se découper au-dehors de la tente, pourtant répété par le tintement des bracelets du danseur.

À présent, ils sont hors du monde, dans un sanctuaire qui n'existe que pour eux seuls.

Et la chorégraphie se poursuit, hypnotique, fascinante, envoûtante…

Les prunelles obsidiennes empêchent les deux rubis de se détourner, et le porteur de miroir attire son spectateur, plus près, encore plus près… aussi sûrement que le cobra s'approche de sa proie.

Il est impossible de détourner les yeux de ces deux ciels nocturnes, car c'est ce que leur détenteur a décidé.  
Ses parures brillent dans la lueur déclinante, le nimbent d'une aura ensorcelante, ses vêtements glissent sur sa peau sombre avec chacun de ses mouvements.

Celui vêtu de rouge appuie son coude sur son genou. Lui qui était auparavant affalé dans les coussins, il se tend en avant, abandonnant son verre pourtant si richement décoré.

Le danseur recule alors de manière presque imperceptible, et l'autre se penche davantage.  
Si proches, mais si lointains.

Il virevolte encore, secoue son bassin avec langueur, le bruit des ses pas sur le sol résonne dans l'obscurité comme le bruissement des insectes s'éveillant une fois le soleil couché.  
Sa danse continue à créer la nuit.

Il étend un bras devant son spectateur.  
Celui-ci, comme hypnotisé, saisit alors sa main, et le danseur s'immobilise. Leurs gestes comme ceux d'une pièce récitée maintes fois et connue par cœur.

S'il pouvait se voir, dans ce miroir que l'autre porte à la poitrine… Mais les iris écarlates sont plongées dans les abysses qui lui font face. Au fond de ces puits, luit une étincelle de satisfaction.  
Le cobra a mordu sa proie.

Ses lèvres alléchantes, à peine dissimulées par le voile, esquissent un sourire, et les cœurs tambourinent. Un silence envoûtant s'installe, durant lequel seules leurs respirations se font entendre, discrètes comme pour ne pas briser le charme qui s'est installé.

Puis, un nom. Murmuré d'une voix chaude :

« Bailong. »

Le spectateur aux cheveux argentés, mû par ce simple mot, détourne enfin les yeux. À la place, il contemple en entier celui qui se tient devant lui :

Les tissus légers habillant son corps dévoilent sa peau sombre, à présent recouverte d'une très fine pellicule de transpiration. Ses jambes élégamment musclées par la danse sont arrêtées dans une pose gracieuse, les pieds sertis de bijoux sont légers sur le tapis. La main qu'il tient a lié ses doigts aux siens, une douce chaleur se diffuse au contact de leurs paumes.  
Et lui, divin, immobile dans une posture magnifique, jette sur son spectateur un regard tendre et amusé à la fois, certain de sa victoire.

Celui qu'il appelle Bailong le sait, et l'ébauche d'un sourire naît sur ses lèvres.

Depuis combien de temps répètent-ils ce ballet ? Des années, des siècles, des millénaires, peut-être. Nul ne le sait.

À l'extérieur de la tente, cela fait longtemps que le ciel est noir et parsemé d'étoiles. Cette fois encore, le danseur a charmé son public, la Nuit a remplacé le Jour.  
La défaite est douce.

« Tezcat. »

Il murmure, et le sourire du porteur de miroir s'élargit. Comme le doux poison du cobra se répand dans les veines, le manteau de la Nuit enveloppe le Jour.

Sur une infime pression de ses doigts, le Dieu de la Nuit attire son semblable à lui, et caresse doucement sa joue. Le Dieu du Jour enlace tendrement sa taille, et ils restent ainsi un moment, les yeux mi-clos, front contre front, à savourer la présence de l'autre.  
Encore un peu, avant que le temps ne les sépare.

Encore une fois, depuis les temps immémoriaux, ils répètent le cycle.

Les tissus qui tombent au sol ne font presque aucun bruit, pas plus que leurs corps qui s'allongent dans les coussins de soie. Les caresses se font douces comme le velours du ciel nocturne, et les baisers brûlants comme les rayons du soleil.

Entre le moment où la Nuit succède au Jour, et le Jour à la Nuit, existe un instant où les deux se fondent, et entrent en harmonie.

-o-

L'ancien spectateur se réveille recouvert d'un tissu noir léger.

Il jette un œil attendri à celui allongé à ses côtés, mais se force bien vite à s'en détourner. Il éprouve un pincement au cœur à l'idée de devoir, encore une fois, s'éclipser si tôt. Les moments passés avec lui sont si courts, que chaque départ est d'une douleur insupportable.

Mais il ne peut l'empêcher. Il n'a plus le temps.

Il est l'heure pour lui de regagner sa place, et de tenir son rôle, jusqu'à ce que le danseur ne les lui fasse à nouveau oublier. Que le Jour se laisse séduire, et que la Nuit lui succède.

Il rassemble ses forces, comme le Soleil ses rayons, et se lève lentement. Il veut embrasser le front du dormeur, mais résiste. Cette Nuit, mon Amour...

Lorsqu'il soulève un lourd pan de la tente, et se retrouve dehors, l'aube pointe le bout de son nez.

-o-

 _Le seul instant où la Nuit peut aimer le Jour_

 _Est avant l'aube, mon Amour._


End file.
